The invention relates to a method for operating a motion control system. The invention further relates to an apparatus for implementing the method, i.e. a motion control system operating according to the method, and to a computer program for implementing the method and to a computer program product, such as a data carrier, upon which such a computer program is stored.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The specialist term “motion control system” is to be understood as representing an apparatus for the coordinated control and/or monitoring of axes, for example axes of a production or processing machine (machine). When a number of axes are coupled, the term “electronic synchronized system”, or “synchronized system” for short, is also used. Any motion control application with which the transportation, examination and processing or working of materials takes place is considered to be a machine.
With this type of machine, a target value of the axes is frequently formed by way of a synchronized system or by way of other master values (position or time).
Motion control systems of the aforementioned type offer special functions therefor, for example so-called electronic cam mechanisms (VDI2143), whereby the frequently non-linear association between master value and slave value is defined by way of so-called cam disks. In this way there is also the possibility to scale such electronic cam disks and the like across their slave value range (vertical axis) and master value range (horizontal axis). This is nevertheless a linear scaling. With the required C2 consistency, on account of the resulting inconsistencies in the derivations, a linear section-by-section scaling can however only be used in so-called locking sections (VDI2143) when the slave value of the cam disk does not change and thus the slave axis exists.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved possibility of scaling the respective slave and master value ranges. Applications include predefining an offset angle in drive and curve synchronizations, a print mark correction or an adjustment of synchronous motions of a number of axes.